


A Grim Old Place (This Old House)

by bored_now



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now
Summary: If the locket effected Harry, Hermione, and Ron while on the horcrux hunt...what did it do to Grimmauld Place if it was left there for over 25 years?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Grim Old Place (This Old House)

The house felt the pulse of dark magic as soon as the elf brought it back. This was unusual. The house was full of dark magic. But this...this was more than dark. At first the house reached out and embraced it, it fed off of darkness. 

But before long, the darkness became overwhelming, all encompassing. Then, the master of the house died, leaving only the mistress and the elf. 

The house could feel the dark magic seeping into its structure. It could feel the floorboards rot, the tapestries decay, and a general feeling of doom. It infected the only two inhabitants left in its reach. The elf seemed to know that the locket was the cause and would spend all his free time (which wasn’t much as the mistress of the house had many demands) destroying it. The house wasn’t sure if its mistress could feel the dark power that had seeped into its very foundation, but she became darker. Harsher with her elf servant then she had ever been before. More prone to fits of rage. 

Then one day, she died. 

All that was left was the house, the elf, and the locket. As the years passed, the locket grew stronger and the house grew weaker. The elf started to talk to himself. The years passed and the only change was that things seemed to get darker and darker. Light was rare for the rooms in the house and time didn’t have any meaning. At some point, the blackness was so dark that the house no longer noticed it was getting darker. 

One year passed after the mistress died. Then another. So many years passed with nothing changing except the creep further and further into darkness. Until a tiny shaft of light appeared. The master of the house had returned. 

But even he could not withstand the locket’s darkness. He fell into despair and then death and the locket remained. The house continued to rot, but the elf left. The house sensed a new master, but that master never visited. Others would come, but they would go quickly. The house and the locket were practically one now with their darkness influencing everything and everyone around them. After all these years the house no longer had hope that the locket would be destroyed. Its evil was too potent, its will too strong. 

Then...the locket was gone. But the house knew it was out there and the elf would bring the locket back. Eventually. Even though the locket was farther away, the house could still feel its evil pulsing. After 25 years of feeling and feeding off the locket, the distance no longer matter. 

Just when the house had given up, it felt something...shift. The elf was back and so was the new master. Something was happening and the house felt as though its windows were thrown open and the sun was shining through the fog at last. The house knew...the locket’s days were numbered and it could become a home once more.. 


End file.
